


Loose Ends

by isabeau25



Series: Comfortember [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Fluff, Gen, Prompt: cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: Shadowsan helps Carmen cope with disappointment
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan
Series: Comfortember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012851
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember) prompt: cuddle. The way the show has handled Carmen and Shadowsan's relationship is one of my favorite things about it.

While Carmen was doing an admirable job of maintaining her composure, Shadowsan could tell by the slope of her shoulders and the jerkiness of her hands as she pulled her hair up, that she was upset. 

It was understandable. This was the third lead on her mother in as many months that had come to nothing. Carmen had both patience and persistence in abundance, but the repeated disappointment of their leads yielding no fruit time and time again was beginning to wear on her. 

Out in the water, Zack shrieked at a decibel that was normally reserved for emergency signals and toddlers, only to be cut off by his sister shoving his head under. Shadowsan was relatively sure that Zack could swim, or at least that his sister wouldn’t let him drown, but it might bear asking about eventually. 

“Player said you were considering spending a few extra days…” Shadowsan turned to Carmen, only to trail off when she let her forehead fall to rest against his chest. 

It wasn’t that Carmen had ever shown any particular aversion to physical affection, she just never seemed very interested in it, never sought it out or initiated it. She was, as Zack had so eloquently put it, ‘good at using her words’ instead. 

So he moved with a certain caution when he brought one hand up to rest on the back of her head, as if she would spook, or perhaps that this wasn’t what she needed or was asking for. 

“Carmen?” he asked softly when she didn’t move, not to explain herself or to wrap her arms around him in a proper hug.

“I think I should stop looking,” Carmen’s voice was soft, almost lost in the fabric of his shirt, “if she’s a civilian, I’m only putting her in danger. If she’s a thief, she may just not want to be found, and that’s why she never came looking for me.”

“I do not believe that,” Shadowsan took the chance of wrapping his other arm around her, drawing her closer, and she let him, “it is far more likely that she thinks you died when your father was killed. A civilian would not have the resources to look deeper into the matter, and if she was a thief of Wolf’s caliber, then she would know that Vile does not leave loose ends.”

Carmen shifted closer to him, hands coming up to grip at his shirt. 

“I cannot imagine a world where your parents could possibly be any less proud of you than I am,” he told her carefully. 

He had told her before how proud he was of her. He was certain he would tell her again. Saving her was, by far, the best thing he had ever done. 

“Whatever you decide, I will support you,” Shadowsan pressed a kiss to the top of her head before he could think better of it, “always.”

Carmen breathed out slowly before shifting enough to look up at him, “I’m glad you left loose ends.”

“As am I,” Shadowsan smiled at her. 

Behind them there was a shout of terror followed by Ivy’s ruckus laughter.

“That fish touched me!” Zack scrambled away from the waves as if they were trying to bite him. 

“It’s the ocean, bro,” Ivy managed between snorts of laughter, “the fish was here first.”

“So, Zack and Ivy want to spend a few days at the beach,” Carmen shifted, tucking herself neatly under Shadowsan’s arm, ‘want to go case some museums and not steal anything?”

Shadowsan laughed, feeling lightness in his chest and lightness tucked under his arm, “I would be delighted.”


End file.
